


In Your Arms

by insipidsoul



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I'll probably add more ships as I go, M/M, Sweet, basically just a lot of fluff, idk how to put tags, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipidsoul/pseuds/insipidsoul
Summary: "You thought I was cute?"Seonghwa tries to push down the butterflies erupting in his stomach as he continues “Well, you’re cute too.” He has no idea what has gotten into him but he regrets those words as soon as it was spoken, wishing he could bury his face somehow, somewhere, and anywhere. Seonghwa quickly finds a seat giving San barely the time to react to his words.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	In Your Arms

Seonghwa straddles his guitar bag over his shoulders lethargically. He drags his feet that seem to weigh over a ton towards the van and slams the door shut with a thud. Yeosang glances at his friend and shoots him a questioning eyebrow but the boy just shrugs and runs his hand in his head. It has been 3 nights in a row now that they have been performing gigs around town and as much as he appreciates the love and support from their fans, he could really use a break. Just because he belongs in a quite well-known band, it didn’t mean he could slither his way out of the ever piling assignments that his lecturers just seem to love to give endlessly.

  
“Can you please drop me off in front of my house? I really don’t feel like making the trip home by foot right now.” Seonghwa says with his eyes shut as he tries to recall the last time he had a goodnight sleep.

  
“Sorry, you know I can’t. Your house is in the opposite direction of mine, can’t be wasting money on fuel.” Naturally, Hongjoong thinks of the bigger picture; he’s the leader of New World and he always only makes a decision after considering all options at hand. Despite racking up quite the cash the past month, he still insists on being frugal with their spending.

  
This would have not been a problem had Seonghwa stayed in the dorms like the rest of his members. But it was out of his will that he had to move out. Seonghwa treasures tranquillity above all else, and after his little band gained fame, such has been impossible to find. He still vividly remembers how strangers –whom he wasn’t even sure, had belonged to the University—would come knocking his door asking for his signature for their girlfriends. Even if he was to be fine with the constant barging and infiltration of privacy, sooner or later his roommates would chase him out anyway.

  
“Aight, here’s your stop. Have a lot of rest and remember! Our next gig is next Wednesday, don’t slack off and do practice on your own! I’ll be able to tell if you guys haven’t so don’t even bother to cheat your way out of it,” Hongjoong rambles on.

  
Seonghwa pulls his scarf tighter and slid his hands into his jeans. Hongjoong nags a lot, and he had grown immune to it. Maybe because he also does a fair share of the nagging. He simply nods his head and languishes in his steps. Yeosang and Jongho were still staying in the dorms, saying that the occasional 5 minutes of fame did not bother them. Seonghwa thought it was obvious as he could often see their sly smirks and grins for whenever they receive attention from both fans and non-fans alike. It was apparent they like to indulge in the fame and perhaps even crave it. It’s understandable though, they received a massive amount of traction just a week after they introduced their music to the world and since then it has only been 3 months. It still doesn’t feel real to any of them and Yeosang and Jongho would like to live in this fame for as long as it lasts possibly also fearing it could disappear as quickly as it came.

  
Seonghwa originally intended to head straight to his house but being too tired opts to hit his favourite café he has not frequented for quite the while. When he was a freshman, all he did was to order a cup of latte after his classes. The café had a cute interior, much to his liking, but ever since he moved, the café was a little bit too far for him to frequent. And even if it was near, it would still have been difficult for now he has an image to protect. Hongjoong, their leader as well as their creative producer, insisted on a distinctive concept for the group so that they stand out among the many rookies debuting into the market. Being the trendy self that he is, Seonghwa with hair extensions came to life. Seonghwa admits his casual face may come off as intimidating to some, but with the addition of the whole emo 2000s boy look, the aura comes off as stronger than ever.

  
Ever since, he finds himself restricted to his usual hobbies and felt responsible to carry the image till the end. But once in a while, he would allow himself a leeway for him to enjoy himself and honestly, today seems to be one of those days.

  
His steps get lighter and lighter the nearer he gets to the café. The exterior is the same as always and Seonghwa couldn’t help this fluttering feeling in his heart. He heads in, with the door chime tinkling above him, and wonders what cute art he will get today with his latte.

-

San stares at the cup sombrely as he wipes it with a cloth for the umpteenth time. It has been over 2 weeks already since he has been working here and yet he can count the number of times he served a latte with his hands. San thought working in a café would give him more experience and knowledge for when he will officially register as a barista. His hand itches to practice and whip out several designs of latte art in his head and yet the opportunity to do so had been scarce. _Maybe latte is just not popular anymore,_ San thought to himself.

San places the cup into the cupboard, getting ready to wrap up for the day. He purses his lips together to form a pout as he thinks of his fate as a barista possibly ending to nought. He was getting more irritated by the minute and when he heard the door chime tinkles, he was ready to shoo them away.

  
He didn’t though—more accurately, he couldn’t. A tall figure—his broad back embraced in a pastel peach trench coat, black turtleneck underneath it tucked into a pair of tight-fitting ripped black jeans— stood by the door. His scarlet cheeks from the weather contrasted greatly against the faded ash scarf laying on them. His hair was pulled back into a bun; his red glowing ears could be seen clearly.

  
San did not realise that he was staring as the man in question seems to get more magnified. It was when the man raised his beautifully shaped eyebrows, his left eye slightly shrinking in size when doing so, did he snapped himself out of it and asked in a stutter, “What will you like to order, Mr..?”

  
Quite obviously, asking for the name of the customer wasn’t a part of the protocol but he had to take every chance he had.

  
“Seonghwa. One hot latte please.” San founds himself falling into an even more trance state as he learns the lad’s name and his voice. His voice- his ocean deep, miles beneath the ocean surface voice with sounds of waves that reverberate off of it. He feels the tip of his ears slowly glowing red, and his cheeks a rosy tint.

  
Seonghwa finds it cute how the barista’s cheeks and ears were decorated with a matching hue and he secretly wishes it was him that flared it. When the barista spoke, even the neatly arranged little teeth of him, he finds cute. But he will not say that aloud.

  
San begins to busy himself as he prepares Seonghwa’s latte, his hand efficiently working its way around the coffee maker and his mind going through various designs and versions of art latte he could possibly think of. San tries to convince himself that he’s only somehow excited because it had been a while since the last time someone ordered a latte but really he just desperately wants to impress the cute guy standing before him. San had never found trouble concentrating and fully immersing himself in his work but today he seems to be too aware of the gaze that follows his actions. He’d never thought a day where he feels pressured in doing something he likes would come but here he finds himself worrying incessantly over the thoughts of the standing figure who was really nothing more than a stranger—or at least that’s what he tries to tell himself.

  
There was a good distance of several inches that separated the two of them but San can’t help but to think that the guy was in proximity too close for his own safety. Him, being adamant on standing there with his gaze fixed on San the entire time—almost as if scrutinizing his every move—certainly did not help. San steals a quick glance towards Seonghwa in hope this would prevent from having the latter’s gaze burn a hole through his own heart. As soon as San’s eyes meet with Seonghwa’s, the latter simply turned his face away, staring out the window. San let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and resumed working on the art latte all the while hoping this burning sensation in his face would go away soon before he has to serve the coffee to his customer.

  
San pulls away slightly from the cup, looking ever so slightly satisfied with the final product. He wasn’t sure at first about going with this one, still unsure of whether his capabilities were adequate to bring the image he desired to life, but he was glad he ends up trying it out.

“Mr. Seonghwa?” he calls out. He could feel his blood heating up his cheeks one more time as he anxiously hands Seonghwa the cup of latte. It was the first time for him to create a design solely from the image in his head, so he was extremely nervous not knowing if his new customer would like it.

  
Seonghwa couldn’t keep his eyes off his cup. What decorates the surface of the latte was an animation of Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon and he finds it extremely adorable. He could tell the barista poured in a lot of effort in making this dragon come to life. He looks up to see the barista with his head facing down, his hand playing around with the hem of his sweater. Seonghwa felt compelled to tell the boy how he likes it very much and that it was the cutest one he has ever gotten.

  
“Thank you,” Seonghwa begins “It’s very cute.”

  
“Really?” San’s head pulls up, maybe a little too fast. His eyes flitter towards Seonghwa’s. San’s lips form a pout as he awaits Seonghwa’s response.

  
Seonghwa however, said nothing and only flashes a small smile—showcasing a little of his tiny fangs—followed by a reassuring nod. He returns his eyes on the cup and in that moment San thought he saw sparkles reflected in Seongwa’s eyes.

  
San’s lips pull to a wide grin, his dimple creasing on both sides of his cheeks as he tells Seonghwa “I thought it looked like you.”

  
Without having the time to think of his words, Seonghwa blurts out “You thought I was as cute as Toothless?” The moment the word escapes his mouth, Seonghwa could feel a fire igniting in every crook of his face. He was growing red by the second, but he soon realises he was not alone. His lip pulls into a smirk once he noticed how San’s eyes grew wide, almost bulging out of its socket, and his face a scarlet tone.

  
San fidgets with his nails, growing utterly speechless until he hears Seonghwa letting out a soft chuckle—a little too short in San’s opinion. It was the most beautiful sound he has heard in a while and how he wishes he could prolong it even by a mere nanosecond. San replies with a smile of his own, making sure to display his best features—his dimples and his eye-smile.

Seonghwa tries to push down the butterflies erupting in his stomach as he continues “Well, you’re cute too.” He has no idea what has gotten into him but he regrets those words as soon as it was spoken, wishing he could bury his face somehow, somewhere, and anywhere. Seonghwa quickly finds a seat giving San barely the time to react to his words. He urges his heart to calm down as he stares down Toothless in his cup that supposedly resembles him. _Perhaps it kind of does,_ Seonghwa thought.

  
Seonghwa takes a picture of the cup before drinking the latte, feeling slightly bad that he would have to sacrifice Toothless to enjoy his latte. He could hear San busying himself with tidying up as the night approaches closing hours, and he tries his best to focus on his drink all the while trying to steady his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an au (or anything at all actually), and English isn't really my first language so do alert me with any grammatical mistakes and whatnot. Ah also, I'm using British English in case you were confused. I'm not sure if I'm doing this right but I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. There's a lot more fluff to come.


End file.
